Then she walked away
by BellaBeau91
Summary: I decided to try to repost my fic. I OWN ABSOLUTELY NOTHING! THE LYRICS BELONG TO SHAUN CASSIDY AND I DO NOT OWN THE HARDY BOYS.


I decided to try a song fic. this is Shaun Cassidy Walk Away Lyrics. Hope you like it.

* * *

Frank's POV

 **Do you remember when life was simple and plain to see?  
Easier to pretend than to close the door and turn the key. **

Frank could remember when he, Joe and Nancy grew up together. Everyone was always saying how perfect Nancy and he were together. He was her protector even though she didn't really realize that he watched her every move.

 **Livin' and hopein' and laughin' and cryin'  
Touchin' and feelin' and dreamin' and dyin'  
A life without love is a life that's still lyin' to the heart**

Frank could also remember when Ned came into her life. It was at the school prom. She had just turned sixteen and Frank had planned to ask her out for the first time. He knew she was the one he wanted to spend his life with. When he went to find Nancy she was laughing in the arms of the new boy, Ned Nickerson. Frank knew him because he was offence on Joe's football team. Nancy saw Frank and waved him over.

"You won't believe it!" She gushed when he was close enough. Frank pushed his hands deep into his pockets and could feel the promise ring biting into his hand. Joe came and stood beside his brother.

"What's up?" Joe asked. Nancy's eyes sparkled.

""Ned just asked to be his girl!"

"What?" Joe looked at Frank then at Ned. "Really?"

"Yep." Ned shot Frank a triumphant gaze. "She's my girl."

"Great." Joe tried to sound enthusiastic.

"Congratulations." Frank said as he walked away. Nancy caught up with him and touched his arm.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"I'm fine. I think I'm going to head home." Frank said giving her a wane smile. "Something didn't sit right with my stomach." He said. It was half true.

"Ok. I'll see you later." Nancy said as she headed back to Ned's side. Frank took one last look at the couple and walked out the door.

 **Walk away leave me as you found me,  
to the world around me, turn your back and walk away**

Nancy POV

Eight years later.

 **Do you remember when we were young and unashamed?  
And yet even then we were learning to play the game.**

Nancy was driving through Bayport. So much had changed in the six years since she left and went to college. She discovered that most of her school friends had left the area. She learned that Joe had married and living close to her old house, so she decided to drop in.

 **Livin' and Hopein' and laughin' and cryin'  
touchin' and feelin' and dreamin' and dyin'  
A life without love is a life that's still lyin' to the heart**

She walked up to the front door and knocked. A blonde haired boy opened the door.

"Whatcha' wantin?" He demanded. Nancy smiled.

"I'm here to see your dad."

"He's not here."

"Where is he?"

"I dunno." The boy closed the door. Nancy looked around shocked. She turned to leave when the door opened again, this time by a dark auburn haired lady.

"May I help you?" She asked with a smile. "I'm sorry about Nick. He's a bit…." She paused.

"It's fine." Nancy said in a rush.

"I'm Natalie Hardy." The lady held out her hand.

"I'm Nancy Drew." Nancy took Natalie's hand and smiled.

"Drew?" Natalie's brows drew down into a "V" "That name sounds familiar."

"I went to school with Joe and Frank."

"Oh, yes. Please come in." Natalie motioned. She led Nancy to the living room.

"I don't mean to intrude."

"You're not."

"I was hoping to see Joe, but…"

"He'll be home in about an hour."

"Nick said he was out of town." Nancy said confused. Natalie frowned then realization dawned on her.

"Frank is out of town." Natalie said. "He and Joe opened their own agency and Frank is out while Joe is stuck with office work, per my request." She explained. "We just had our second child about two weeks ago"

"congratulations." Nancy breathed. They talked until they heard a car pull into the driveway.

"That will be Joe." Natalie met Joe at the door and gave him a quick kiss when he came in. "You have a visitor."

"Who?" Joe asked. Natalie motioned toward the living room then headed to the nursery.

"Nancy Drew?" He walked over and gave her a quick hug.

"How are you?" They asked at the same time. Joe took the chair that Natalie had deserted and they talked for hours. Natalie brought supper in to them. It was almost eleven when Joe looked at the clock. Nancy rose to leave.

"Did you marry Ned?" Joe asked.

"No." Nancy looked at the floor. "He didn't appreciate me investigating and left me for a girl that never puts herself in danger."

"Oh."

"Who did Frank marry?" She asked. Joe shook his head.

"Callie Shaw." He frowned. "She hated him for being in love with you. She left him with Nick when a guy with a 'better income' came along."

"I'm sorry." Nancy whispered.

"He never loved her though." Joe shot her a meaningful look. He turned to a shelf with a safe, unlocked the safe and pulled an envelope out. He handed it to Nancy. "It was good to see you."

"You too." Nancy said as she gave him a quick hug. "I'll be in town for a little bit."

"Ok. See you around." Joe said as she walked to her car. She sat in the driver seat and opened the envelope. In it was a piece of paper and a ring. She read the letter.

 _Dear Nancy,_

 _I will never mail this letter but I want to know that I will always love you. I was going to ask you last night to be my forever girl, but, you had chosen Ned. I hope that you will be happy together. I know that I will never be the 'one' in your life and it hurts me terribly to think about you with someone else, but I will be happy as long as I know that you are happy._

 _Yours forever,_

 _Frank._

Tears slipped down Nancy's cheek as she looked at the date and calculated back. She realized that it was the night after the prom. She then looked at the ring. Engrave on the inside of the ring was Frank and Nancy's name. On the outside was an eternity symbol.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. She put the ring and the note back into the envelope, put them in her glovebox, started her car and drove away.

 **Walk away leave me as you found,  
to the world around me just turn your back and walk away**


End file.
